parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Matey (Rayman) (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Thomas O' Malley's Video Game Spoof of Rayman. Cast *Matey as Rayman *Sultan as Houdini *Slipper as Betilla the Fairy *Toby the Dog as Mozzy/Bzzit *Various Puppies as Electoons *Lafayette as Tarayzan *Napoleon as The Musician *Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe *Fat Cat as Mr. Dark *Various Hyenas as Antitoons *The Backson as Moskito *Various Weasels and The Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters *Dark Matey as Dark Rayman *Maisie as Raybeauty *Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy *The Aristocat Family (Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, and Oliver) as The Teensies *Treasure as Ly the Fairy *Kaa as Sam the Snake *Mrs. Jumbo as Carmen the Whale *Officer Clawhauser as Clark *Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus *Baby Frog, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as Baby Globoxes *Tiana as Uglette *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Doctor Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws *Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens *Jasper as Axel *Horace as Foutch *Scrooge McDuck as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *The Gangreen Gang as The Robo Pirates *The Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano *The Wicked Coachman as Grolem 13 *Preston (Cyberdog Form) as The Robot Dinosaur *Manic the Hedgehog as Tily *Red Jessica as Razorwife *Edd as Otto Psi *Ed as Romeo Patti *Eddy as Gonzo *Shere Khan as Andre *Various Thugs as The Dark Lums *Various Changelings as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Govenor Ratcliffe as Count Razoff *The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax *Banzai, Ed, Ronno, and Lil' Lightning as The Knaarens *Professor Ratigan as Reflux *Barker the Wicked Coachman as Serguei *Various Monkeys as Raving Rabbids *Grandpa Max as Photographer *Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer *Amos Slade as The Magician *The Bear as Big Mama *Sagwa Miao as Barbara *Carface as The Toad *Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs Gallery Matey as Rayman.jpg|Matey as Rayman Sultan as Houdini.jpg|Sultan as The Magician Slipper as Betilla The Fairy.png|Slipper as Betilla the Fairy Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit - Mozzy.png|Toby (Bassett Hound) as Bzzit/Mozzy Various Puppies as Electoons.jpg|Various Puppies as Electoons Lafayette as Tarayzan.png|Lafayette as Tarayzan Napoleon as The Musician.png|Napoleon as The Musician Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Joe Fat Cat as Mr. Dark.gif|Fat Cat as Mr. Dark The Hyenas as Anti-Toons.jpg|Various Hyenas as Antitoons The Backson as Moskito.jpg|The Backson as Moskito The Weasels (from Sonic) and Coachman's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters.png|Weasels and Coachman's Minions as Hunters and Livingstones Evil Matey (Rayman 1) (Rayman 1 Style).png|Evil Matey as Dark Rayman Jamal The Funny Frog as Globox.gif|Jamal the Funny Frog as Globox Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy.jpg|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Murfy The Aristocat Family as The Teensies.png|Thomas O' Malley, Duchess, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, and Marie as The Teensies Treasure as Ly the Fairy.jpg|Treasure as Ly the Fairy Kaa as Sam the Snake.jpg|Kaa as Sam the Snake Officer Clawhauser as Clark.png|Officer Clawhauser as Clark Pac-Land (Pac-Man) as Polokus.png|Pac-Man (from Pac-Land) as Polokus Jamal's Kids.png|Baby, Figaro, Scamp, and Spunky as The Kids Tiana as Uglette.jpg|Tiana as Uglette Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbear.jpg|Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard Mr. Smee as Lackey.png|Mr. Smee as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Mr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Ninjaws Pink Elephants as Zombie Chickens.png|Pink Elephants as The Zombie Chickens Jasper Badun as Axel.png|Jasper Badun as Axel Horace Badun as Foutch.jpg|Horace Badun as Foutch Uncle Scrooge as Umber.jpg|Uncle Scrooge as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) The Gangreen Gang as Robo Pirates.png|The Gangreen Gang as The Robot Pirates Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Jano Mr. Barker as Grolem 13..png|Barker as Grolem 13 Preston (Cyber-Dog) as Robot Dinosaur.png|Preston (Cyberdog) as The Robot Dinosaur Manic the Hedgehog as Tily.png|Manic the Hedgehog as Tily Red Jessica as Razorwife.png|Red Jessica as Razorwife Edd (Double D) as Otto Psi.png|Edd as Otti Psi Ed as Roméo Patti.png|Ed as Romeo Patti Eddy as Gonzo.jpg|Eddy as Gonzo Shere Khan as Andre.jpg|Shere Khan as Andre Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as Razoff The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Begoniax Various Changelings as Hoodboom.png|Various Challengings as Andre's Minions Ratigan as Reflux.png|Ratigan as Reflux Pigs (Angry Birds) As Raving Rabbids.png|Pigs as Raving Rabbids Mr. Barker as Serguei..png|Barker as Serguei Uncle Max as Photographer.png|Grandpa Max as Photographer Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer.jpg|Grandpa Fletcher as The Bubble Dreamer Amos Slade as The Magician.png|Amos Slade as The Magician Bear as Big Mama.png|Bear as Big Mama Sagwa Miao as Barbara.png|Sagwa Miao as Barbara Carface as The Toad.jpg|Carface as The Toad Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs.png|Various Grasshoppers as Minotaurs Gallery (The Main Heroes) Movies Used *Rayman 1 (Saffya's Version) *Rayman Junior (Saffya's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Saffya's Version) *Rayman Arena (Poxnixles's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and GotneIFHD's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (TheRunawayGuys's Version) *Rayman Legends (packattack04082's Version) *Rayman Adventures (Skat Gaming Channel's Version) Footage Disney Footage *Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets (2015) *The Aristocats (1970) *Oliver and Company (1988) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Zootopia (2016) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures (2001) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Dumbo (1941) *Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers (1988) *The Lion King (1994) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Brave Little Toaster 2: To The Rescue (1997) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Robin Hood (1973) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) (TV Series) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Pinocchio (1940) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Oh Yeah! Cartoons Footage *Jamal the Funny Frog (1998) Universal Studios Footage *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) Video Game Footage *Pac-Man (1980) *Pac-Land (1984) *Rayman 1 (Saffya's Version) *Rayman Junior (Saffya's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Aatu90's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Saffya's Version) *Rayman Arena (Poxnixles's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and GotneIFHD's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (TheRunawayGuys's Version) *Rayman Legends (packattack04082's Version) *Rayman Adventures (Skat Gaming Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) *Crash Team Racing (1999) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Crash of the Titans (2007) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (2008) *Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Trilogy (2017) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Sonic Underground (1998) DreamWorks Footage *Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out (1989) *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) *Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) *Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go To Heaven (1996) Pixar Footage *A Bug's Life (1998) Cartoon Network Footage *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Ed, Edd, and Eddy (1999) *Ben 10 (2005) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Footage *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) Sagwa Footage *Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat (2001) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) Posters Matey 1..png|Matey 1 Matey Brain Games..png|Matey Brain Games Matey 2 Revolution..png|Matey 2: Revolution Matey the TV Series.png|Matey's All New Animated Series Matey Arena..png|Matey Arena Matey 3 - Hoodlum Havoc Poster.jpg|Matey 3: Hoodlum Havoc Matey Raving Pigs Posters.jpg|Matey Raving Pigs Matey Raving Pigs 2.png|Matey Raving Pigs 2 Matey Raving Pigs TV Party.png|Matey Raving Pigs TV Party Matey Origins (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) (Thomas O'Malley's Style).jpg|Matey Origins Matey Legends.png|Matey Legends Matey Adventures.png|Matey Adventures (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (In Each Game): *Matey 1 (Sega Saturn) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Brain Games (PlayStation 1) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey 2: The Great Escape!/Matey 2: Revolution (Sega Dreamcast/PlayStation 2) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey the Animated Series (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey M/Matey Rush/Matey Arena (PlayStation 2/Nintendo Gamecube/PlayStation 1) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs (PlayStation 2) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs 2 (Nintendo Wii) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Raving Pigs: TV Party (Nintendo Wii) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Origins (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Legends (Xbox 360) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) *Matey Adventures (Android) (Thomas O' Malley's Style) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs